Twinstincts The Queen Quest
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Alexa agrees to be queen of Warina, she must do three tasks and she does those easily but the real problem is who should she choose as king and will Anika forgive them?  I suck at blurbs just read it Okay
1. Chapter 1

_**Twinstincts**_

Authors Notes: Plz R&R

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

"Yes we need a new Queen, I'm too old and my children are too young" the werewolf king said to Titania

"You can say that again" Titania said

"So who do you think, I'm thinking Anika" He said

"Don't be ridiculous, she's younger, she's a vampire and has got a lot on her mind, I'm thinking Alexa"

"Why don't we ask them?" he said

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea"

"C'mon then" he said

**Lounge**

"Anika could you come out for a moment" Titania asked

Anika came out

"Anika, do you want to be queen of Warina?" Titania asked

Anika burst out laughing thinking it was a joke

"Oh you're serious"

Titania gave a nod

"Err no" Anika said

"Okay, can you call Alexa?"

"Sure"

Alexa came out and Titania asked her the same question and she replied "Yes" and the king agreed but she had to do some tasks to prove that she can do it

The first task was the maze, it was no ordinary maze, this maze had all manner of creatures to fight and once you got to the centre you got teleported to the next task, the water task

Alexa completed the first task easily but once she got underwater, she turned into a mermaid and had red streaks in her midnight black hair and couldn't power herself through the water like Anika could and when she got to the third task the cave it was Okay


	2. Eternally OverShadowed

_**Eternally Over- Shadowed**_

**Authors Notes: Plz R&R**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Alexa had finished the 2nd task panting and Anika said

"I have to teach you how to swim, honestly" and she hauled Alexa out of the water and she got teleported to the third and final task: The Wisdom Task

She was asked 3 questions

"What would you do if someone declared war and attacked you?"

"What would you do if Anika was under heavy attack?"

"What would you do if Titania died?"

She answered them all correctly and was crowned queen of Warina

Anika was once again lonely

Eternally shadowed

Forever second best

Forgotten

She never spoke to anyone ever again and only used her moon spirit form in front of people or turned invisible or just not even see anyone completed her tasks in haste

No one ever saw her

She was mostly meditating on her moon until she was called.

I'm not gonna let Alexa out cos she forget me Anika thought until the sound of an air horn broke her out of her trance.

"Huh, what-wha" Anika said as she looked around to see Alexa holding an  
>airhorn in her hand.<p>

"Why did you that?" Anika asked angrily while she stood up with a fist full of  
>flames.<p>

"You wouldn't snap out of your trance. Now come'n we need get to section 13,  
>everyone else is already there" Alexa said as walked throw a portal.<p>

"I'm coming" Anika said as ran through the portal into section 13 where everyone  
>else already was there consideringtheir family, the J-Team, Uncle, Tohru, the demons in human forms, the<br>Ice-crew and the enforcers. who after the fight between Drago and Shendu  
>turned good.<p>

"Sorry, we're late Anika wouldn't snap out of her trance" Alexa said and  
>pointed to Anika.<p>

"Medativie trance" Anika corrected her sister.

"Well, if everyone here now, we can begin" Captian Black said as Anika and  
>Alexa sat down.<p>

"For the past few weeks there's animal that attacks goat farms in Mexico"  
>Captian Black said showing photo's of goats with their stomach ripped open aswell a tape played<br>which showed two wooden doors blasted away and figure with super speed entered the barn  
>where the goatswe're kept and slashed the camara."We believe that animal supernatural but we have no leads what it is" Captian Black said while Anika was thinking"Play<br>the tape again this time in slow motion" she said to Captian Black. Captian Black did what she asked now everyone could see a  
>wolf walking on two legs going in the barn and slashed the camera.<p>

This time Alexa looked at the shadow of the wolf and looked at Anika who did  
>the same.<p>

"Whoa, what is that?" Jade asked with mouth open. "A werewolf" the twins  
>answered unison so everyone looked at them.<p>

"Excuse me, a what?" Viper asked. "A werewolf, play the tape again in slow  
>motionand this time look at his shadow" Alexa said so everyone looked at it again seeing the shadow of a human change into a wolf<br>and now everyone also saw a greenish tint in the black fur of the werewolf. "Hey, Alexa how did you know  
>that?" Jade asked to Anika's twin.<p>

Alexa looked at Titania and Xang who nod and Alexa showed them all she was a  
>werewolf with a redish tint to her mindnight black fur that ran from the the front of her spike hair to the<br>tip of her tail and made design on her legs itwas hauntingly beutiful.

"AIAYAAAH, Anika your sister is bitten by a werewolf!" Uncle screamed so hard  
>everyone must hold their ears to not get deaf.<p>

"Uncle, Alexa is been a werewolf when she was born and I'm a vampire but we don't bite" Xang, Titania, Anika and  
>the whole said to Uncle Chan while Alexa turned into her human form. Unlce was silent for a moment until he said<br>"Good, now we need to bring Alexa to Mexico so she fights the werewolf" "Okay, what a minute, WHAT!" Alexa  
>screamed the last part.<p>

"Only werewolves can fight over the territory in which case is era of Mexico"  
>Uncle stated.<p>

"Since when does Uncle knows anything about werewolves" Alexa scrathing her  
>head in a confused way.<p>

"Do not Question Uncle. we must get Mexico at once" Uncle said while he left  
>the room.<p>

"But how do we get there?" Jackie asked to Uncle who finger chopped him in  
>return.<p>

"Anika, has a private jet" Aerrow said and the result was that Anika breathed fire at him and his butt got roasted and was on fire and Alexa tried put it out with a fire extinguisher but still it wouldn't work so in the end Anika put it out by clicking her fingers

In Mexico everyone (J-Team, Uncle, Demons, Ice-crew, Titania, Anika, Alexa and  
>the Enforcers) had arrived by Anika's private jet on the goat farm where the tape was from, that night<br>they set a trap to lure the werewolf out but didn't work so the J-team, the demons and the Ice-crew with Anika had  
>to fight it one time at lunged at Jackie<p>

"Bad dog, bad dog, bad dog" Jackie said over and over while he ran in the  
>oppsite direction. Until the werewolf saw<p>

Alexa in her human form and growled to her, she growled and Anika hissed showing her fangs in the same way while  
>she changed and lunged at him. The two werewolves fought each other until the werewolf pinned Alexa down while alexa<br>looked into the ruby like eyes.

"H-H-Helix?" she said in disbelief that was enough to get the werewolf of her  
>because he stopped his fighting.<p>

"Helix is that you?" she said in werewolf languge as she stood face to face  
>with the werewolf.<p>

"Alexa?" he asked in the same languge. so they both move to each other with  
>great speed it made dust clould.<p>

When the cloud vanished they all saw Alexa happily hugging a teenage human boy  
>with green tint in his black hair who was around the same age as her and happily hugged her back.<p>

"Alexa, Why are you hugging that werewolf?" Titania asked her daughter.

"Oh mom, this Helix my childhood friend" Alexa answered to her mother.

"Your childhood friend!" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Duh, just said it" she said.

Anika had taken a step back whistling as if she didn't want to get noticed

"Anika what is it?" Jade asked

"Lets just say-" Anika began but was cut off by a deafning bang from above

_To be continued..._


	3. Island Blues

_**Island Blues**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R and I hope you guys enjoy you're holidays **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

There was a un- earthly hurricane directly above them

It swept them up and there were screams and yells of horror

Everyone was unconscious

Anika regained consciousness and found herself washed up on an island

Anika found everyone in a heap on the beach and she decided to evaporate her feelings by singing a song but with no lyrics

Anika looked at the sky

The sun was at its highest point and was glaring down at her, she hissed at it angrily

Sunlight was not good for Vampires, only moonlight was

Anika decided to explore her surroundings, there was a jungle so she went there in desperate need for shade

She saw some coconut trees, she felt the trunk/bark, and it was hard

She brought out her blades and chopped a few of them down

They fell and formed a colossal heap

She picked up the coconuts and put them aside

She cut the trees into pieces, went back into the forest and emerged with huge amounts of sap floating behind her

She picked up the pieces of tree and glued them in place to build huts occasionally wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

She also built furniture and made self functioning fans out of leaves for each of the 27 huts

She didn't realise everyone woke up when she started forging the huts with the sap.

They were all silent

Anika had finished building them and saw that everyone was awake

And said "What?"

Alexa just gaped at her

"You do know it's rude to stare"

Alexa stopped staring at her

"How did you do these?" Aerrow marvelled and leaned on one

"They're still drying, be careful" she warned

"So when will they be done?" Jade asked

Anika looked at her watch and said "Now they're done and these huts are one for everyone with fans and furniture and stuff, oh yeah Uncle all you're spell books are in book cases and you're ingredients too"

"Very good Anika" He praised

Jade took a look in one and said "Whoa, how does it all fit in there and all that space too"

"Magic" Anika replied "And if you don't mind I think I'm gonna be sick" and she went into her hut and vomited

She emerged 3 hours later where the sun was setting and Aerrow was trying to light a fire

"It won't work" Anika said and she said "Everyone stand back" and they did and she breathed fire lighting up the fire wood everyone had collected

"Anika, I need to speak to you" Alexa said "privately"

Alexa took her into the forest, stopped and turned to Anika

"Anika, I'm sorry"

"I doesn't matter, what's done is done" She replied

And Alexa said "Come here little sis" and she hugged her

And then they returned and heard Jade saying

"Jackie, I'm starving"

"There's some coconuts over there and some Pizza there" Anika said pointing to each pile

"I'm sure that wasn't there before" Alexa said

"It wasn't" Anika replied

"You mean you did this?"

"Yup" Anika replied giving everyone their own box of Pizza

Anika sat in the shadows while everyone ate their Pizza

Alexa turned to her and asked "How come you're not eating?"

"I've got a disease that makes me vomit when I eat"

"No wonder" Alexa wondered aloud "And do you sleep?"

"Nope, I'm nocturnal, anyway I'm going in" Anika said and sat in a chair to think of a way to get out of the island


	4. To Warina

_**To Warina**_

**Author's Note: Plz R&R and don't forget to check out `The 4 Saint Beasts Of Europe` and `Angel Eyes`, all of them **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

The next morning everyone woke up, to see Anika deep in thought pacing back and forth on the beach with black hoodie to cover her face from the sun.

"Moring sis, whatcha doing" Alexa said to her sister.

"Just thinking of to get of this island" Anika replied and looked at  
>everyone.<br>"Okay, what are your plans so far" Jackie asked.  
>"Got nothing" Anika said hating to admit she couldn't think of something<br>"I'll help but I can't think on empty stomach" Alexa said while smiling  
>sheepishly. On which Anika know one answer to and let appear breakfast for them. After breakfast, Anika, Alexa, Helix, Titania, Uncle, the demons and the J-Team<br>while the Ice-crew and the enforcers has look after jade and Paco which the  
>Ice-crew first didn't want to do.<br>"Okay, Anika what had you already tried?" Alexa asked her twin sister.  
>"Well, I tried teleporting, sending mind message's and evil magic but none<br>would work" Anika said with little shame she used bad magic and demons know they even didn't could help  
>with theirs.<p>

"And what about good magic?" Jackie asked to the great warrior.  
>"If bad magic doesn't work then will good magic also won't work" Anika said<br>matter-of-factly to him.  
>"You never know before you try" Alexa said to Anika "And have you also thought<br>of swimming to main land" so everyone stared at her.  
>"Huh" Jackie, Uncle, the demons and the rest of the J-team said while Titania,<br>Anika and Helix know what she is talking about.  
>"You are a mermaid aren't you so-" Alexa began<br>"So if I can get to main land, I can get help but I'm not going alone" Anika  
>finished for her.<br>"And why aren't you gonna go" Po Kong said to Anika's werewolf sister.  
>"Two reasons: 1, I'm not a mermaid and 2, I'm gonna smell like wet dog for a<br>whole day and it ain't nice" Alexa replied to the mountain demon. "Then who gonna go?" Drago asked so everyone looked at him "Iain't doing it. I hate water"  
>"Okay, who volunteers?" Tso Lan asked to everyone. "What about Bai Tsa" Alexa suggested.<br>"And why would I volunteer" Bai Tsa said. "Says the WATER DEMON" Alexa said  
>with a tone until Bai Tsa knew what she meant.<br>"Okay, okay, I'll get the point. I'll go" Bai Tsa said. So after one day of  
>trying they found out that their was a barrier 30 meter away from the island and even Uncle's or Tohru's good magic wouldn't work.<br>The next day everyone was thinking of plan to get of the island.  
>"Hey, Alexa?" Helix asked all ready knowing she was a princess who was deep in thought.<br>"Yeah" she said to her old childhood friend. "I maybe know away to get away  
>from here" he began<br>"Yes, Helix what?" she asked and whispered it into her ear.

"Helix, that's crazy, ya know we can't take out standers there" she told him  
>which made Helix sad.<br>"But it's the only change we got. So I say it worth a try, let's tell my mom  
>about it" she said as speed of to Titania with Helix behind her. After ten minutes they found Titania who was in deep thought and also pacing back and forth like Anika. "Mom, mom!" Alexa yelled from far away<br>so the rest heard her too and saw Alexa with Helix behind running to her mother with speed.  
>" 'mayfoundawayout" Alexa said in one big breath.<br>"Alexa, could you repeat that more slowly" Titania said to her daughter  
>"I said Helix and me may found away out of the island" Alexa said to he<br>mother after catching her breath. "What is it?" Titania asked her exhausted  
>daughter.<br>"To teleport everyone to Warina" Alexa replied.  
>"Alexa, you know that's impossible. We can't take out standers there" her<br>mother said to her daughter.  
>"Mom, what's Warina?" Anika asked to her mother not knowing what it was.<br>"Anika, That something for you know when you are at least a thousand years old" Titania said to her while she turned to Alexa. "You know that is not allowed to bring out standers-" she said but was cut across by Alexa who said

"Only the exception is made when their family and friends" Titania thought  
>about it.<br>"Even say so it not will some aren't guardians or friends" she said to her  
>daughter.<br>"No, they don't have to be, 4 of them are guardians but after all those nine  
>are family" Alexa said to her mother inducting to the demons "and the others are friends to Jackie and co. and the ice-crew to the<br>youngest of the demons so it's allowed" she said seeing her mother asking about Viper, El Toro, Tohru, Paco, Finn, Ratso, Chow,  
>Strike Master Ice, MC Cobra and DJ Fist.<p>

"Always the little rule breaker, Alexa" her mother said with proud smile on  
>her face.<br>"What can I say" she said with a sheepishly smile. "Okay, I'm convinced. So  
>let's all teleport their" Titania said to her daughter who beamed.<br>"Alexa, Helix, link your hands with mine and each other. For the rest of you  
>hold on to us if you want to leave the island" Titania said to the demons, the J-Team, the Ice-crew and the enforcers. They did what she said and they we're engulfed by bright yellow light that took them to Warina. Alexa woke up first and looked at her surroundings, they we're in Warina "Yes, I worked" she said as she looked everyone was out cold except Helix, Titania and Anika. "Well, Alexa I<br>must say you we're right. We are in Warina" her mother said  
>"But how are we gonna wake them up?" Helix asked on which Alexa and Anika<br>pulled out an air horn and let it make its sound.  
>"AAAAHHHH!" everyone screamed as they woke up from the sound. "Where are we?" Jade asked noticed the forest they we're in.<p>

"You're in Warina" Alexa said to her "So that's means the teleporting worked"  
>Jade said who beamed "Yep-" Alexa said but was cut across by a voice who "FREEZE" they looked around to see centaurs<br>standing in armor and armed with crossbows and the leader in front of his troops face to face with Alexa. "What do you want"  
>she said looking the leader right in the eyes showing she was not intimidated by him." You three brought out standers to Warina. There for you must me punished"<br>the leader said and was to give the sign to fire. "HOLD, YOUR FIRE" Alexa said  
>growling with air of authority so the troops did and lowered their weapons. "MAN, SHOOT THEM!" the leader<br>yelled at his troops.  
>"HOLD...YOU'RE...FIRE" Alexa said growling with air of authority again like they<br>we're 3 year olds again the troops did.  
>"Who do you are? Giving orders like that!" the leader yelled at Alexa, who as<br>answer showed him, her werewolf from together with Helix. "GENERAL ALEXA AND GENERAL HELIX!" the leader yelled in  
>disbelief as the troops lowered there weapons for a third time. While the rest looked with open mouth. "I...Why...How" the leader stuttered not know what to say.<br>"Save it. Those are family and friends. So I'm only gonna say this once:  
>DON'T SHOOT THEM!" Alexa said yelling the last part.<br>"Yes, ma'am. Man take our pri-" the leader was cut across by Helix who growled  
>and looked him straight in the eyes "I mean: take our guests to the king's castle" so Helix stopped growling and Alexa gave<br>small nod at the captain. While both werewolves walked in the direction of the castle with the rest following them.

"Err guys I think I 'm gonna go to the moon instead" Anika said and flew to the moon in flames

Alexa looked to her mother curiously and Titania said

"She gets sick whilst in a different area to what she is"

"Ah, right"


	5. Captured

_**Captured**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R and don't forget top check out `The 4 Saint Beasts Of Europe` and `Angel Eyes`, all of them**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

Anika was on the Moon meditating and then she had a vision

**Vision**

Alexa screamed as a huge boulder rolled after her with somebody behind it

The man was fair skinned with red hair and had small and evil red eyes looking straight at Anika

Anika got her staff and turned it into her silver wand and cast a spell on Alexa so she couldn't feel any pain and ran after the boulder and pulled it back

**End Of Vision**

"Okay that was weird" she said and stood up

"Oh contraire" a cold voice said

She could recognise that voice anywhere but didn't believe it and looked at the speaker

It was Phoenix

"You" She said and stood in a fighting stance

He cast a full body bind on her and she couldn't move

"Since I'm a bird of fire I get reborn when I die and with Baltor's help we'll be unstoppable" He said pacing up and down in front of her

Anika thought a loud "Listen you punk as soon as I get out of here I am going to kill you slowly and painfully, both of you"

Phoenix laughed

"Oh but you won't be able to, you see this body bind is slowly poisoning you so you will be under my control"

Anika telepathically sent a message for help to Alexa

"And with you're magic I will have enough power to take over the world!" He said

"And what if I don't?" Anika thought aloud

"Oh you will" Phoenix smirked

Anika gulped at the thought of that

**Meanwhile In Warina**

Alexa stood up as if she had been shocked and said

"Phoenix is back"

"How can you be sure?" Helix asked

"She sent me a mind message" said Alexa

"Of course!" Titania said standing up too "Phoenix has always wanted power so when he heard about Anika's power he captured her and he's poisoning her with the body bind so he can take over the world with Anika under his control, that's how he got me all those years ago and he's probably working with Baltor too"

"So what are we waiting for?" Alexa said and they flew up to save Anika and they knew where the last place she was

**The Moon**

It was empty and Anika was nowhere to be seen

"They've probably left by now" Alexa said

"I can sense a great area of dark magic that way" Titania said pointing north and started to walk that way with Alexa following her

When they reached it they saw Anika's foot prints and Phoenix's too

"She's under his full control" Titania said worriedly

"Oh this is bad" Alexa said "I guess we'll have to wait until they attack and then show her the light again"

"Yes, we'll have to go back to Warina for now" Titania said

"Yeah" Alexa said and they flew back to Warina


	6. Revenge Is Sweet

_**Revenge Is Sweet**_

**Author's Notes: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything**

While Anika was gone, Alexa gathered the four elemental crystals

Alexa got the sword that's powered with the Fire Ruby, Air Diamond, Water  
>Sapphire and the Earth Emerald and put them in her belt of her battle outfit. That was an oversized baggy trouser, a punk-gothic belt, an oversized t-shirt with flame's on the sleeves after all her their main element is fire, two spiked wristbands and two white-black striped fingerless gloves.<p>

Drago her guardian came into the room  
>"Alexa, their coming are you ready" he said<p>

"Yes, Drago I'm ready" she said to her guardian

"I'm gonna make those guys pay, for what they did to my sis" as she walked out of her room with Drago behind to the main hall of her uncle's castle.

That soon would be her castle after the battle against Baltor,  
>Phoenix and a possessed Anika.<p>

In the main hall where everyone(Alexa and Anika family, Helix, the demons, the Ice-crew, the Enforcers, the J-Team minus Jade and Paco and the soldiers of Warina) was in battle outfit ready for the war.

The family of Alexa and Anika teleported everyone to the battlefield that was on the border of Warina.

Anika stood with her master's and army on the left of the battlefield and Alexa stood with her Friends and Family on the other side of the battlefield.

Both side let out a battle cry and Anika's side launched arrow but we're blown back by Alexa who used her elemental sword with the Air Diamond after that both sides clashed into each other while the twins battle against each other.  
>Anika had red eyes<p>

"_Huh_?" Alexa thought and then realized her eyes turn red when she is possessed  
>"Anika, snap out it" Alexa said in wolf form but still in her battle outfit while sending an air attack towards he sister.<p>

On which Anika only hissed and showed her vampire fangs "Anika, this isn't you. Break the spell" Alexa said while she nullified a blow from her sister.

"Ha, I'm not under a spell pathetic werewolf when I and my masters are done with you and you're army, we will rule the world, Warina and Mt Olympus" Anika said while laughing devilishly.

"The Anika I know wouldn't do that. She would help protect this place for the Anasri's of light" Alexa said "You would save Earth because you are responsible for it" as she made the earth move to Anika with the earth emerald who got hit by it.

A memory evoked in Anika's mind when she fought the accursed titans:

"Never mind" replied Anika who sent another stream of water gushing out her  
>hands at the rest of the titans who collapsed onto each other and said "Hades<br>was right, the family of Zeus are evil"  
>"Huh what are you guys on about; I'm trying to save the earth because I'm<br>responsible for it" Anika said  
>"So if you're good then that means that Hades tricked us and cursed us"<br>The titans said as they stood up  
>"Listen guys, I think I can reverse the curse so that you can turn into these<br>forms whenever you want" said Anika blasting them with pure good magic and the four figures twisted and morphed and shrank to human size revealing their  
>original forms and out of the barrier 5 figures emerged.<p>

It was Anika with A man with an Icy look, a man with a crumbly rock-like look and 2 women one with Dry skin and one with a fire look. The Titans. 

**End of Memory**

"That's right I'm responsible for to save earth" Anika said one moment not  
>possessed "But that was the old me" as she breathed a stream of fire to her sister who nullified it by the Water Sapphire.<p>

"Listen to yourself that's not you" Alexa said "Is this the same Anika who defeated the Nikons" as she called up a Tsunami and soaked her sister who shot an Earth attack back.  
>Who got another memory when she defeated the Nikons an entire race<p>

"That maybe true by I got thanks from nobody" she said "Nobody will remember me. If do things like that while she tried her electric attack but it returned to her.  
>"Listen to yourself. You think that nobody remembers you but we do even<br>Hermes"

Alexa said hoping when she mentioned Hermes then a fracture of the real Anika cameback.

"H-H-Hermes" Anika said one moment being herself again

"He will like me even when I'm like this!" she shouted the last part and shot a dragon blast at Alexa.  
>"No, he wouldn't. He liked the old you and still likes that you!" Alexa<br>shouted to her sister

"He hates when you being like this. He even cried four days when he heard you were under a spell!" as she called up an air cyclone and send it towards her twin sister and Anika sent a fire cyclone back.

"Hermes liked me in my old days and not how I'm now" Anika said there was the breaking point Anika tried to get the spell out of her and it worked but she fell down, Alexa ran to her sister and shook her to wake up "Anika, Anika, Anika come'n wake up" she said to her.

Anika's eyes fluttered open and saw Alexa and hugged her and said "Thanks for  
>bringing me back"<br>"Never scary me ever like that again" Alexa said with happy tears

"Now come on we have defeated a dark wizard and a bird of fire" as stood up and helped Anika stand.  
>"HAHAHAHA, you will never defeat us when we have the greatest warrior on our<br>side"

Baltor said before a powerful dragon blast knocked him of the hill he was  
>standing and into Phoenix<p>

"Who the hell did that?" Phoenix demanded and saw Alexa standing in her human from a few meters away grinning while her blade rested on her shoulder.

"YOU!" he yelled angry so the whole battle stopped at  
>that point.<p>

"HA, you think that you can beat us on your own for we have the greatest warrior on our side" Baltor said with confidence

"Anika!...Anika!...Anika?"

Anika but did not appear for another 2 minutes  
>"ANIKA, GET HERE NOW!" he yelled.<p>

Oh, I'm already here Baltor" a soft voice said and revealed to be Anika making herself visible next Alexa with her sword Starscream also grinning like her.  
>"No, the spell is broken" Baltor said<p>

"But it's doesn't matter we'll still destroy both of you" as he laughed evilly.  
>"I don't think so and this for the control spell" Anika said and blow them away<br>with another dragon blast only few meters away

"HAHAHAHA, you are both still weak because their no moonlight" phoenix said with confidence.  
>On which Anika and Alexa giggled<p>

"What are you two giggling about?" Baltor demanded.

"Because you two are blind" she said and shot an Air attack towards Baltor and Phoenix but it missed

"HAHAHA, you missed" the both said

"Oh, really. Take better look" Anika said smirking with confidence as she pointed to her attack that made the clouds vanish and made night sky with stars and the moon clear and gave the twins a power up.  
>Both Phoenix and Baltor got angry and began to fight the twins.<p>

Anika took on Baltor's magic attacks while Alexa took on Phoenix elemental Fire attack.  
>Anika was so angry at Baltor that she destroyed him and he was no more so the<br>army was also no more.

"Go, Anika! Go Alexa!" Jade cheered on the battlefield.  
>"Whaah, Jade what are you doing here" Jackie said to his niece<p>

"Get serious" she said and watched the battle of Alexa and Phoenix.  
>"Take this sis!" Anika yelled and threw Alexa a fire storm<br>"Your sister may destroy Baltor but I'm stronger" Phoenix said to prove his  
>pointed he created a fire cyclone so big and the size of Po Kong but Alexa nullified it by making a Tsunami with the same sizes with Water Sapphire and blasted Phoenix away with it while Anika knew what to do.<p>

"Time for a little four combo" Anika whispered and powered her sword with all her strength.

Phoenix got back up after the Tsunami "Ha, you think a little water will defeat me" he said as flew up in the air  
>"No, this will" Anika said as the sword charged up with the four elemental<br>power also Anika was engulfed by the four lights of power and the sword  
>shoot his attack to Phoenix.<p>

"I'm the only fire creature in this dimension"

As the sword released his attack everyone saw the spirits of animals:  
>the Dragon of fire, the Snake of water, the Minotaur's of earth and a huge bat<br>of wind, the elemental beasts formed their attack into one power that now showed a giant Dragon with purplish tint to the scales like Anika and hit the bird of fire.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Phoenix yelled as got destroyed by the 4-in-1 attack and was no more. 

**I****N THE PALACE OF THE TWINS UNCLE  
><strong>  
>Everyone was celebrating that the battle against Phoenix and Baltor was finally<br>over except Anika who was for some reason in one of the bedrooms deep in thought how she had behaved to her family, friends and guardian

_'Will they ever forgive me for what I've done to them' _her thoughts were put aside  
>when Alexa opened the door and came in with Shendu and Drago in human forms.<p>

"Hey, sis why the long face?" she said to Anika who wore a smile like a mask "Huh, what do you mean?" She said to Alexa who gave her sister a look

"I can see emotions too, sis" Alexa said to her younger twin sister and pushed Shendu little forward towards Anika.

"Anika, quit being so sad, it doesn't fit you"  
>Shendu said to her and wiped few tears away from her face as she began to cry<br>a little

"And why are you crying?" Anika sighed and looked at Shendu

"I think they don't ever will forgive me for what did and said even you" she said as looked down.

"Anika, 'course we forgive you. It wasn't your fault" both fire demons said to her  
>"Thanks you guys" Anika said with a bit happiness and looked over to her sister. Who walked to Anika and sat down beside her<p>

"Anika, of course I'll forgive you. Like they said it wasn't your fault" she said and hugged her.

"But all the things I did to you and the rest?" Anika questioned to them  
>they didn't no answer to that<p>

"I know it you don't forgive me" a sad Anika said and entered a portal to the royal garden.  
>Before the portal closed Alexa made open again and all three went threw it and<br>found Anika crying on top of hill.

Alexa walked peaceful towards her sister and sat down.  
>"Anika, we forgive you for all of the trouble you gave us, it wasn't your<br>fault" she said to her sister who looked up from her crying

"Baltor and Phoenix made you do those things. It was their fault"  
>as hugged her sister.<p>

Seeing her sister still a bit sad Alexa thought a song  
>might cheer her up she began to sing leave out all the rest from linking park<br>"I dreamed I was missing You were so scared But no one would listen Cause no  
>one else cared<br>After my dreaming I woke with this fear What am I leaving When I'm done here  
>So if you're asking me I want you to know<p>

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in<br>your memory  
>Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest<p>

Don't be afraid I've taken my beating I've shared what I made I'm strong on  
>the surface<br>Not all the way through I've never been perfect But neither have you(on that  
>part Anika looked at the new queen of Warina)<br>So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
>Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are

When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well  
>Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
>I can't be who you are I can't be who you are"<p>

After the song ended Anika was smiling again

"Thanks sis. I really need that"  
>she said smiling with warm smile before Alexa could say something, Helix came<br>walking towards them.  
>"Alexa, can I speak to you. Alone" he said to the next ruler of Warina<p>

"Sure, Helix" she said as stood up and walked away with him.

To another hill while the moon was shining bright

"Okay Helix. Why do you want talk to me alone" Alexa said in nice tone to her old  
>childhood friend<p>

"Well, I want talk to you about something. Soon you will be  
>the queen of Warina, I'm really happy for you. We been friends for a long time and I wanted you to know that I love you" he said and kissed her .Which she happily retuned back "I love you too, Helix" Alexa said and kissed him again.<p>

While somebody goes "Aaaw" causing both werewolves to blush and see Alexa her family, the demons, the Ice-crew and the J-team with Uncle standing down the little hill and for once Anika looked happy with her usual radiant moony glow under the Moon's light


End file.
